The present invention relates to humidifiers and, more particularly, to a humidifier with a source of ultraviolet light for sterilizing water that passes through the humidifier without being humidified.
Various humidification systems are known and have previously been described in the prior art. However, none of these humidifiers are self-cleaning. Thus, mold spores in air and viruses on dust particles plate out on evaporative devices such as a wick, but are not continuously washed away and irradiated. Therefore, it is not possible to remove accumulated articulate matter from these previous humidifiers without interrupting their operation.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of a typical prior art humidification system. FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of the prior art humidifier represented in FIG. 1. Water 100 flows from a storage tank 102 into a reservoir 104 through a conduit 106. The water 100 then enters an ultraviolet radiation chamber 108 having a source of ultra violet light 109. The ultraviolet radiation affects certain organisms such that the ability of such organisms to reproduce is inhibited. Irradiated water then enters an evaporation chamber 110, where some of it evaporates and enters the ambient air as water vapor 112. The internal mechanism of the evaporation chamber 110 collects a steadily increasing quantity of air borne particles. There is no continuous process for removing these particles and allowing more efficient operation of the humidifier.
Another known humidifier has a base and a removably mounted water reservoir or container. Water flows from a compartment in the base, through a hole in a partition and into a sterilization chamber. An ultraviolet lamp is positioned beside the sterilization chamber. Ultraviolet light passes from the ultraviolet light to the sterilization chamber through a transparent window. Irradiated water then flows through an opening in a second partition and into a third chamber, where it is delivered to a heating chamber. Various means can be utilized to increase system humidity including a wick or other large surface-area evaporator. Particles are allowed to accumulate in the heating chamber without being washed away. Thus, the evaporative efficiency of the humidifying system is steadily reduced. Large quantities of water must be continuously added to the system to attain significant levels of humidification. In addition, some of the collected foreign substances routinely travel with the evaporated water into ambient air, an undesirable effect. The humidifier of the present invention effectively avoids these problems.